Broken Hearts and Fixed Dreams
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: Takes place during new moon and Jake has imprinted on Bella, but Sam say he cant see her because he might hurt her. Bella then soon discovers the packs secret and that she is one of them. Bella/Jacob.......A tad bit OOC.....Enjoy
1. Broken Promisses

every thing on this pages owned by Stephine Meyer and the goes for he next chapters that i may write

"_What are you doing here Bella" Jacob Growled_

_Jacob had changed radically in the last week since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed was his hair—his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have tightened subtly . . . aged. His neck and his _

_shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window framed, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. But the physical changes were insignificant._

_It was his expression that made him almost completely unrecognizable. The open, friendly smile was gone like the hair, the warmth in his dark altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There was darkness in Jacob now. Like my sun had imploded._

"_Jacob?' I whispered._

_He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry. I realized we weren't alone. Behind him stood four others; all tall and russet-skinned, black hair chopped short just like Jacob's. They could have been brothers—I couldn't even pick Embry out of the group. The resemblance was only intensified by the strikingly similar hostility in every pair of eyes._

_Every pair, but one. The oldest by several years, Sam stood in the very back, his face serene and sure. I had to shallow back the bile that rose in my throat. I wanted to take a swing at him. No, I wanted to do more then that. More then anything, I wanted to be fierce and deadly, someone no one would dare mess with. Someone who would scare Sam Uley silly. I wanted to be a vampire._

_The violent desire caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of me. It was the most forbidden of all wishes—even when I only wished it for a malicious reason like this, to gain an advantage over an enemy—because it was the most painful. That future was lost to me forever had never really been within my grasp. I scrambled to gain control of myself while the hole in my chest ached hollowly._

"_What do you want" Jake demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he watched the play of emotion across my face._

"_I want to talk to you," I said in a weak voice. I tried to focus, but I was still reeling against the escape of my taboo dream._

"_Go ahead," he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. It hurt with a surprising intensity—a physical pain, a stabbing in my head._

"_Alone!" I hissed, and my voice was stronger._

_He looked behind him, and I knew where his eyes would go. Every one of them was turned for Sam's reaction._

_Sam nodded his face unperturbed. He mad a quick comment in an unfamiliar, liquid language—I could only be positive that it wasn't French or Spanish, but I guessed that it was Quileute. He turned and walked into Jacobs's house. The others Paul, Jared and Embry I assumed followed him in._

"_Okay." Jacob seemed a bit less furious when the others were gone. His face was a little calmer, but also more hopeless. His mouth seemed permanently pulled down at the corners._

_I took a deep breath. "You know what I want to know"_

_He didn't answer. He just stared at me bitterly._

_I stared back and the silence stretched on. The pain in his face unnerved me. I felt a lump beginning to build in my throat._

"_Can we walk?" I asked while I could still speak. He didn't respond in any way; his face didn't change. I got out of the car, felling unseen eyes behind the windows on me. My feet squished in the damp grass and mud beside the road, and as that was the only sound, at first I thought he _

_Wasn't following me. But when I glanced around, he was right beside me; his feet having somehow found a less noisy path then mine._

_I felt better in the fringe trees where Sam couldn't possibly be watched. As we walked, I struggled for the right thing to say, but noting came. I just got more and more angry that Jacob had sucked in. . . . That Billy had allowed this . . . that Sam was able to stand there so assured and calm . . ._

_Jacob suddenly picked up the pace, striding ahead of me easily with his long legs, and then swinging around to face me, planting himself in my _

_path so I would have to stop too. _

_I was distracted by the overt grace of his movement. Jacob had been nearly as klutzy as me with his never ending growth spurt. When did that change?_

_But Jacob didn't give me time to think about it._

"_Let's get this over with," he said in a hard, husky voice._

_I waited. He knew what I wanted _

"_It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary._

"_It's not what I though—I was way off."_

"_So what is it, then?"_

_He studied my face for a long moment, speculating._

_The anger never completely left his eyes. "I can't tell you," he finally said._

_My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought we were friends."_

"_We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense. _

"_But you don't need friend any more," I said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice—you've always looked up to him so much"_

"_I didn't understand him before"_

"_And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."_

"_It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he cam." His voice turned brittle and he looked over my head, past me, rage burning out from his eyes._

"_He's helping you," I repeated dubiously. "Naturally"_

_But Jacob didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. He was so mad that his hands were shaking._

"_Jacob, please," I whispered. "Won't you tell me what happened I can help you?"_

"_No one can help me now." The words were a low moan; his voice broke._

"_What did he do to you?" I demanded, tears collecting in my eyes. I reached out to him, as I had once before, stepping forward with my arms wide._

_This time he cringed away, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't touch me," he whispered._

"_Is Sam catching?" I mumbled. The stupid tears had escaped the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, and folded my arms across my chest._

"_Stop blaming Sam." The words came out fast, like a reflex. His hands reached up to twist around the hair that was no longer there, and fell limply at his sides._

"_Then who should I blame?" I retorted._

_He half way smiled; it was a bleak, twisted thing._

"_You don't want to hear that"_

"_The hell I don't" I snapped. "I want to know, and I want to know NOW"_

"_You're wrong" he snapped back_

"_Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong—im not the one who got brainwashed? Tell me now whose fault this all is, if it isn't your precious Sam!"_

"_You asked for it." he growled at me, eyes glinting hard. "If you want to blame someone, why don't you blame those filthy, __**reeking **__bloodsuckers that you love so much?"_

_My mouth fell open and my breath came out with a whooshing sound. I was frozen in place, stabbed through with his double-edged words the pain twisted in familiar patterns through my body, the jagged hole ripping me open from the inside out, but it was second lace, background music to the chaos of my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I'd heard him correctly. There was no trace of indecision in his face. Only fury._

_My mouth hung wide._

"_I told you that you didn't want to hear it" he said. _

"_I don't understand who you mean." I whispered._

_He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it, are you? I don't like hurting you."_

"_I don't understand who you mean," I repeated mechanically._

"_The Cullen's," she said slowly, drawing out the word, scrutinizing my face as he spoke it. "I saw that—I can see in you eyes what it does to you when I say their name."_

_I shook my head back and fourth in denial, trying to clear it at the same time. How did he know this? And how did it have anything to do with Sam's cult? Was it a gang of vampire-haters? What was the point of forming such a group when no vampires lived in Forks anymore? Why would Jacob start believing the stories about the Cullen's now, when the evidence of them was long gone, never to return?_

_It took me too long to come up with the correct response. "Don't tell me you listening to Billy's superstitious nonsense now," I said with a feeble attempt at mockery._

"_He knows more then I gave him credit for"_

"_Be serious, Jacob."_

_He glared at me, his eyes critical._

"_Superstitions aside," I said "I still don't see what you're accusing the . . . Cullen's"—wince— "of. They left more then half a year ago. How can you blame them for what Sam is doing now?"_

"_Sam isn't doing anything, Bella. And I know there gone. But sometimes. . Things are set in motion, and then it's too late."_

"_What's set in motion? What's too late? What are you blaming them for?'_

_He was suddenly right in my face, his fury glowing in his eyes. "For existing," he hissed._

_I was surprised and distracted as the warning words came in Edward's voice again, when I wasn't even scared._

"_Quiet now, Bella. Don't push him," Edward cautioned in my ear._

_Ever since Edward's name had broken through the careful walls I'd buried it behind, I'd been unable to lock it up again. It didn't hurt-not during the _

_precious seconds when I could hear his voice._

_Jacob was fuming in front of me, quivering with anger._

_I didn't understand why Edward delusion was unexpectedly in my mind. Jacob was livid, but he was Jacob._

_There was no adrenaline, no danger." give him a chance to calm down"Edward's voice insisted._

_I shook my head in confusion. "You're being ridiculous" I told them both._

"_Fine" Jacob answered, breathing deeply again. "I won't argue it with you. It doesn't matter anyway, the damage is done."_

"_What damage?"_

_He didn't flinch as I shouted the words in his face. _

"_Let's head back. There nothing more to say."_

_I gaped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"_

_He walked past me, striding back toward the hours._

"_I ran into Quil today," I yelled after him._

_He paused middstep, but didn't turn._

_You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah he's terrified."_

_Jacob whirled to face me. His expression was pained._

"_Quil" was all he said._

"_He's worried about you, too. He's freaked out."_

_Jacob past me with desperate eyes._

_I goaded him further. "He's frightened that he's next"_

_Jacob clutched at a tree for support, his face turning a strange shade of green under the red—brown surface. "He won't be next." Jacob muttered to himself. "He can't be. It's over now. This shouldn't still be happening. Why? Why?" his first slammed aging the tree. It wasn't a big tree, slender and only a few feet taller then Jacob. But it still surprised me when the trunk gave way and snapped off loudly under his blows._

_Jacob stared at the sharp, broken point with shock that quickly turned to horror._

"_I have to get back" he whirled and stalked away so swiftly that I had to jog to keep up._

"_Back to Sam!" _

"_That's one way of looking at it," it sounded like he said. He was mumbling a facing away_

_I chased him back to the truck. "Wait!" I called as he turned toward the house_

_He spun around to face me, and saw that his hands were shaking again._

"_Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."_

_The silly, inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent._

_The tears welled up again. "Are you . . . breaking up with me?" the words were all wrong, but they were the best way I could think to phase with I was asking. After all, what Jake and I had was more than any schoolyard romance. Stronger._

_He barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. If that were the cause, I'd say Lets sty friends. I can't even say that."_

"_Jacob . . . why? Sam won't let you have other friends?_

_Please, Jake you promised. I need you!" The blank emptiness of my life before—before Jacob brought some semblance of reason back into it—reared up and confronted. Loneliness choked in my throat._

"_I'm sorry, Bella" Jacob said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him._

_I didn't believe that this was really what Jacob wanted to say. It seemed like there was something else trying to be said through his angry eyes, but I couldn't understand the message._

_Maybe this wasn't about Sam at all. Maybe he was just trying to pull himself out of a hopeless situation. Maybe I should let him do that, if that's what was best for him. I should do that. It would be right._

_But I headed my voice escaping in a whisper._

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't . . . before . . . I wish I could change how feel about you, Jacob" I was desperate, reaching stretching the truth so far that it curved nearly into a lie. "Maybe . . . maybe it would change," I whispered. "Maybe, if you gave me some time . . . just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it"_

_His face went from anger to agony in a second. One shacking hand reached out toward me._

"_No. don't think like that, Bella, Please. Don't blame yourself; don't think this is your fault. This one is all me I swear, it's about you."_

"_It's not yo, it's me," I whispered. "There's a new one"_

"_I mean it, Bella. I'm not . . ."" he struggled, his voice_

"_I'm not good enough to be your friends anymore, or anything else. Im not what I was before. I'm not good."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_DONT COMMENT THIS CHAPTER NOT MY WORK S.M.'s  
_


	2. Unwanted Visitor and a Goodnight Kiss

He had walked back to his house and I couldn't find it in me to move from my current position of shock, first I lost the love of my life and now im losing my best friends and the one I realize I loved.

I collapsed there on the ground in my own tears. I couldn't believe that Jake was kicking me to the curb. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and I knew this would be my end, I would soon fall back into that zombie like stage, Jake was my sun and he was gone.

I knew I had to get my self home unless I wanted anther search party looking for me. So I used all the life I hade left in me to get to my car and when I got there Jake was sitting outside his house laughing with his friends.

I was glad to see that this wasn't affecting him. Trying to get to my truck as fast as humanly possible I tripped in the grass and Jake surprisingly tried to help me up. He took a look into my eye and saw exactly what was there when _He_ left and a wave of fear flashed across his face.

"Bella, im so sorry you just don't understand" he said as he removed is hands from me

And something awakened in me like an animal that was locked in a cage and wanted to be free.

"Don't even TRY to tell me that I don't fucking understand Jake." He looked surprise by my chose of words.

"I've lived with, vampires and then he broke my heart, then I find you, my Personal sun" I said " You fix me up and made me better, then you told me that you loved me and I told my self over and over that it wouldn't work knowing it would, I came here because I was worried about you not only because you were my best friend but because I realized that I love you, but I guess it's better that I didn't tell you earlier if it was only going to lead to this, you saw what happen when Edward life and now it just gonna be worse, I lose my best friend and the first person I ever really love, you" I said and headed to my car.

"Bella, Please wait" he said and as I looked at his face for the last time I felt the tears run down my face I couldn't take it. I pushed my old truck as fast as it would go and when I arrived to my house I collapsed on the cold ground in the front of my home.

When Charlie came home he rushed to my side and when he looked into my eyes her saw the emptiness that now consumed me.

"Bella what's wrong" he asked when he set me down on the couch.

"Jake said I wasn't his friend anymore, and then I stupidly confessed my love to him" I said and at the thought of what had happened later I began to feel tears fall from my eyes.

"I think im going to go lie in my room" I said as I walked up the stairs and closed the door to my now darkened life.

I ended up crying my self to sleep and I didn't get much rest only because every time I closed my eyes the events that lead to this kept replaying in my head.

After a few weeks I began to act much like the time _he_ left and my father had noticed. He called Billy and told him that this was uncalled for and then Billy had the nerve to tell my father that I led Jake on even thought I had told him that night I was in love with him.

I had summed it up to the conclusion that I was just destined to be unlovable by anyone that I ever meet.

The next day I was woken by three loud knocks on the door they went pleasant either. I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to open the door. But when I opened it I was not happy to say the least. There standing with my once favorite crooked smile on his face was the infamous Edward Cullen. The soul source of my broken heart.

"Bella, love how I've missed you" Edward said as he walked through the door like he owned the place.

"What are you doing here Edward" I said meekly.

"I missed you my love" he said as he caressed my check but I backed away.

"What's wrong Bella" he asked and I once again had that feeling of a caged beast waiting to be free form the anger that ran threw me

"What's wrong—what's wrong, you have no fucking right to come back her and ask me 'what's wrong' Edward, you left me remember why are you even here I have had enough heart break for one day, first you and then Jake"

"Who Jacob black" He asked his teeth clenched

"Yeah he is the one who put me back together then ripped me apart" I said cringing as I remembered what happened.

"It's okay, I'll never leave again" he said as he leaned in and put his cold lips on mine. And as much as I wanted it to feel right it felt so wrong, like our lips no longer fit together. I tried to push him of but I was nothing against his vampire strength.

"Edward—stops—please" I said between gasps.

But he didn't stop he just deepened the kiss further I could fell the tears fall down my cheeks. He was holding me to tight.

"It hurts please stop" I pleaded but he didn't listen then he finally pulled away form me I saw that he had red in his eyes, and sadly I knew what that meant, he had been feeding on humans.

So I ran out of the front door I knew it was pointless but maybe he wouldn't kill me out in the street, well that's what I thought. As I was running down the road I saw something flash across my face it was Edward.

"Bella, Im sorry but you smell delicious and im thirst" he said baring his fangs.

"HELP!" I screamed "SOMEONE PLAEASE HELP!" I yelled as Edward flew toward me and out of the corned of my eye I saw Jacob walking from down the street. _No! Not him anyone but him pleases_ I thought as I saw him grow closer and closer to where I and Edward were.

"Jake run!" I screamed and Edward had a sly grin on his face as he got up and turned toward Jake.

What I saw next confused me but also answered all of my questions.

Jake started to shake and then his whole body seemed to transform into a wolf. A big russket colored wolf.

Wolf-Jake launched himself at Edward and he dodged it. I started crying in fear for Jake. Edward tried to pounce on top of Jake and Jake met him half way pining him to the ground.

He tore of his arm and Edward screamed in pain, after he got up he grabbed his detached arm and ran to the where I was and looked at me with a sorry expression on his face. Then he was gone.

I looked up at the wolf that was standing before me and slowly brought myself to him to pet his soft fur. I reached out my hand and started to scratch behind his ears and he started to purr on response.

"Jake" I said and the creature turned its head to look at me

"It this you were hiding form me" I asked as I looked in to his eyes and he nodded his head in response.

"I see Why, put you should have trusted me" I said and he got up and walked into the woods only walk back in his human form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMMENT Plz.......

midnightmoon


	3. Old Moments and Imprints

Bella P.O.V.

"I know were not friends anymore but im going to keep this a secret, ill just be going now" I said as I headed back to my house but he pulled me up against his body.

We were so close that I could fell his hot breath against my skin I put his finger under my chin so I was looking straight into his eyes, I opened my mouth to say something but she just shook his head.

And s he was looking into my eyes his bent forward and I felt his soft lips on mine and I for once felt like I was complete. I put my hand in his hair pulling his face closer to mine deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for access and I granted it.

He tasted like when you get close to a fire and can tasted like smoke and warmth it was, wright and I never wanted it to end, he was much different then Edward because he wasn't afraid he would break me, but I needed to breath so I pulled away from our kiss and we were both panting for much needed air.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked and he looked at me remorsefully

"Im sorry but Sams going to have to explain that to you" he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

I started to walk back to my house but Jake just pulled me back.

"Where do you thing you're going" he asked holding my hand

"My house duh" I said as I tried to escape his grasp.

"No, not with Edward on the lose, I can't risk loosing you" he said and I practically melted at what he said to me.

"Then where am I going" I asked slightly confused

"Well since your father is gone to see his mother for a few week I figured you would stay at my house" he said and suddenly I hade a variety of inappropriate things running through my mind and I was lost in a Jake filled haze

"Earth to Bella!" Jake said and quickly snapped out of it only to reveal a blush on my face.

"uh im not sure Charlie will like this" I said as I shoved my hand into my pockets nervously

"Oh, don't worry bill called him and told him what was going on, your father was just happy that I was talking to you again." He said grabbing my hand.

"Im glad you are too." I said and we both walked off to his rabbit and drove to my house and pick up my clothes and then to his.

Jake. P.O.V

It had to be the most amazing thing in the world, when I imprinted on Bella but Sam told me that I could hurt her so I couldn't hang out with her anymore.

When she came to my house that one night I don't know what made me say those things. Because I knew I didn't mean most of them. Then when she told me that she loved me it broke my heart because I loved her to but I didn't know how much then.

I imprinted on her when her father and her came to our house so her father and mine could watch the game. She went out to the beach so he didn't have to sit in the same place as me. I was going to go out and talk to her but she just looked so sad.

I could smell the salt from her tears and decided that I should leave her alone. But when I went to turn away I took one last look at bell and I felt my heart beat faster and it felt like a million cables had been cut from me and the only thing that mattered was her.

I told Sam about it and he told me that I had imprinted and that I could now tell Bella what had happened and what I was, but Sam and the rest of the pack had to be there. So I went to her house and I was lucky that I got there before the _bloodsucker_ cleaned her dry.

I didn't kill him only because he ran away and I didn't want to leave Bella alone. When I changed back into human form I didn't know what came over me but all I wanted to do is kiss Bella's soft lips.

She tasted like cinnamon and something I couldn't put my finger on. When she tried to go home I told her that it wasn't happing and that she would be staying with me.

I was so happy to have my Bella back but I wasn't quite sure how she would react when I told her she was my imprint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment plz i would appreciate it

MidnightMoon


	4. New wolf, Dscoverd feelings

I own nothing

When we got to Jakes house the whole gang was sitting around the bonfire on the beach and we ran over Sam motioned for me to sit down and I did so.

There was a long moment of silence and there seemed to be a silent conversation going on between Jacob and Sam. And that when Sam stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Bella there is no easy way to tell you this but-" he said but I cut him off short. I already knew what he was going to say that they were wolfs.

"Your wolfs" I said "I know Jake phased in front of me" I sad and Sam gave him a look of disapproval that's when I decided I should probably step in.

"He saved my life, Edward almost killed me" I said and he looks surprised so I took the liberty of telling him of the events that had unfolded in the past year and a half.

I told him of the Cullens and how Edward was my soul mate and when I mentioned it I could hear Jacob growling. I told him of how he broke me heart and left and then I told him how Jake saved me more then once. When I was done I looked at Jacob but there was a look of regret on his face.

"Jake what's going on" I asked but he just stared out into space.

"Jake" I said but there was still no answer and I once again felt the animal fighting inside of me.

"Jake you better tell me what ever the fuck there left or im is leaving" I said and that deemed to bring him out of his haze.

"Well Bells" he said and I could tell he was beating aground the bush I was starting to get impatient.

"There are these things called imprints" he began and I stood there with my hands on my hips. "It is how wolfs find there other half, when we look at them its like a million cable have been cut lose and there is nothing more in the world that matters beside your imprint" he said

And then he stared back of into the sky

"Well" I said feeling slightly aggravated

"Jake, Tell me" I said as I stepped forward closer to him

"Bella you're my Imprint" he said and I staggered back afraid of what he just said. 8 weeks ago I had confessed my love to him and he did nothing to stop me from walking away.

I had spent months and months waiting for him to say something anything and he didn't even mutter a hello a few weeks back when my father and I were at his house.

I had come to believe that he didn't love me and that I was no longer wanted. But he had loved me the whole time. He was no better then Edward and when I thought this my body started to shake with rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JAKE" I said screaming so loud people in forks could probably hear me

"You let me think for 2 moths that I would never see you again, and you chose now to tell me" I said through clenched teeth

"It happened when you were crying at the beach" he said and that ticked me off mostly because it was 6 weeks ago.

"THAT WAS 6 FUCKING WEEKS AGO JACOB" I said and he winced at the use of his full name.

At this point I could fell heat surging through my body. And I finally felt like the animal inside of me was going to be set free.

"Bella, calm down" Jake said reaching an arm out toward me but I flinched away.

"Don't tell ME to calm the fuck down" I said "And don touch me eath-" I said but my words were soon formed into howls. And I was not standing on all fours.

I was a wolf.

Everyone was looking at me in horror and I didn't realize it until I heard Sam tell Jake to faze and tell me what was going on.

**Bella?**

_Yeah_

**WOW**

_Tell me about it, why this is happening?_

**Well Charlie is a wolf**

_What? Why doesn't he change? _

**He wanted to grow old for you, be human for you **

_So he just stopped _

**Yup **

_Great, how do I phase back? _

**Think of your self as a human, as your self thing of something that calms you**

I did as I was told and I was soon back on all fours and the guys were staring at me in awe but I couldn't figure why until I looked down at my naked body.

I screamed and Jake let out a warning growl when I turned my head I noticed he was naked to and well he was …… HUGE.

Jake cleared his throat and a blush appeared on my face out of pure embarrassment.

"See anything you like" Jake asked and I practically melted that's when it happened I imprinted with Jake hi eyes locked with my and a glow emanated off of him I had imprinted on Jacob.

"You wish" I said trying to shake it off but he already knew along with the rest of the pack

"BELLA IMPRINTED ON JAKE OHHHHH" Paul yelled and I threw a log at his head

Leah came and gave me some clothes and some to Jake to and then he started to walk towards my in nothing my shorts.

My breath quickened and he leaned in to kiss my lips but I sat down on the log and he ended up kissing the air causing us all to burst out laughing.


	5. Oh Shit

I OWN Nothing- besides the character of Stephen

Jake P.O.V

I saw Bella's naked body and she was beautiful and I took in as much of her as I could. That when I noticed that she was staring at me and he mouth was slightly opened.

I cleared my throat and her beautiful blush appeared on her face.

"See anything you like" I said and she just stared at my straight in my eyes and I could feel the connection that I had to her grown stronger she had imprinted on me.

"You wish" she said shaking her head slightly but the rest of the pack and I already knew what had happened.

"Bella IMPRINTED ON Jake OOHHHHH" Paul yelled and bell picked up a stick and chucked it at his head. That's when Leah threw us shorts and I walked toward bell slowly lowering my head to kiss he soft lips.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her but I ended up kissing the air causing the pack to burst out I fits of laughter.

"Hey not cool" I said as I sat down beside her

"What just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean that you own me" she said as she stood up and walk to the other side of the group sitting next to Paul.

"Bells honey if im not mistaken you imprinted on me to" I said with a sly grin on mu face.

"Did not" she said and I saw that wonderful blush once again appear on her face.

I walked over to her and she stood up barley coming up to my chest. I decided that I would show her that I knew the truth.

I leaned in grabbing her and rapping my arms around her waist.

I kissed her lips and began to lick her bottom lip begging for access and she granted it. She tasted like cinnamon and honey and I loved it, she entwined he hands into my hair deepening the kiss further.

She rapped a leg around my waist and we fell to the ground with her on top of me. I rolled us over until I was on top and I ran my hands over the luscious curves of her body. She started to unbutton my shirt and we were interrupted by someone clearing there throat and I growled in response.

"Maybe you two should get a room" Embry said and the rest of the group burst out in fits of laughter.

"See I told you that you imprinted on me" I said as I placed a quick kiss on her soft lips and she just growled in response.

Bell P.O.V

It had been a week since I imprinted on Jake and we had our make out session in front of the pack. When Charlie heard that I was a werewolf he was accepting and happy that he didn't have to hid it from me anymore. And then when he had found out that me and Jake were each other imprints he was more then delighted.

He decided that it would be best if we moved to La-push so I could got to school with the rest of the back and I was happy because that meant I would be seeing more of Jake.

It was Monday and Jake told me that he would drive me to school and I was happy that we would be driving together. (P.S. im making them the same age)

When I and Jake go there he walked with me to the office so I could get my things that I would need.

"Mrs. Mah" Jake asked the older woman at the front desk

"This is Mrs. Swan and she's gonna need her thins she just transferred" he said as he grabbed my hand wit his and squeezed it lightly as I walked up to the front desk.

"Okay, here is you schedule, the teacher slip and you map" she said and when she handed the map to me I gave it back

"Jake will show mw to my classes" I said as I lightly squeezed his hand. She smiled up at me and I walked out the door handing Jake my schedule.

A big smile came across his face and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hey bells we have 5 hours together" he said rapping his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but notice all the girls glaring at me I let a low growl escape from my chest.

"Bells calm down" Jacob whispered in my ear and turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

"So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you today" he said and he kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed the piece of paper in his hand and read as follows:

_Bella Swan's Class Schedule_

_1__st__ hour- math _

_2__nd__ hour- English _

_3__rd__ hour- art_

_lunch_

_4__th__ hour- computers _

_5__th__ hour science _

_6__th__ hour social studies _

_Locker # 315 _

_Combination 47-03-33_

"So what classes do we have together" I asked walking to my locke.

"The only class that I don't have with you is computers and Quil is in that class anyway so you'll have someone with you" he said and he looked at me with surprise on his face.

"Hey look are lockers are by each other to" I said and I couldn't help but get happier at the thought.

When I got to math Mr. Shuman gave me my books and showed me to the last seat open which happened to be next to Jake and hs just smiled brightly at me as I sat next to him.

The class went by fast only because I was passing notes to Jake all hour and talking silently back and fourth.

English was boring and Mr. Lecher only talked all hour and when I looked over Jake was asleep. When the bell ran he instantly woke up and he had a cute puppy dog look on his face I couldn't help but laugh.

When we got to art we were making projects for our loved ones and I decided to make something for Jake and I wouldn't tell him what I was doing and neither would he.

When we got to the lunch table we sat with the rest of the pack and talked about how my first day went and things like that. Me and Emily were discussing what I was making for Jake and she said that it was a brilliant idea.

Quil walked with me from lunch to computers and there was this boy the sat next to me but compared to Jake he was not that hot. After the class bell rang I felt him stand beside me and could her hi slightly clear his throat.

"Hi, im Stephen and your Bella wright" he asked and I nodded my head

"Well I heard you were new in town and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around" he said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Uh—no that's okay I have a boyfriend and he shows me around" I said trying to move around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Do you know who I am" he said pulling me closer to him

"Let me go!" I said but he only tightened his grip

"What does your boyfriend have that I don't" he said

"Just Let Me Go!" I screamed and Jake came running into the room as I kneed him in thee balls causing him to fall to the ground.

"You stupid little whore" he said as Jake stood beside me, he bent down towards the other guys face and started beating on him

"IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER ILL KILL YOU" he said and I could feel he body start to shake and his whole body quivered. I told him that he should calm down but no matter what I did it wouldn't work, I had to call Sam. But before I could I saw a big black wolf standing in front of me with a very confused Stephan below him.

"Hello" I heard Sams voice coming out of the phone

"Yeah Sam your gonna need to bring clothes for Jake, and some to take the kid that saw what happened" I said an shut the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review plz and tell me what you think

Midnight Moon


	6. Imprints and Vampires

Bella's Pov

Sam was there in a mate of seconds and there was a look of pure anger on his face more toward Jake then me.

When I look at the guy on the ground he had peed his pants and I couldn't help but laugh. Sam finally made it to the top of the row and handed jakes his clothes before he shifted back.

When Jake came back up he looks ashamed of himself and he didn't lift his head afraid of what might happen. The Sam looked at me and my heart began to race.

"Where was Quill when this happened" he asked and I was searching for answer felling like a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

"I…I told him to leave without me so he wouldn't be late for his next class." I said stuttering in the begging of the sentence. Something I hadn't done in a long time, no since I was 6.

"Okay well by the looks of it well need to take this kid with us and make sire he doesn't tell anyone anything. Ill go talk to the office then meet you three out side okay" Sam said and we all nodded in response grabbing the young man and taking him with us.

When we got to La push the whole gang was there including my father. He looked disappointed and at the same time fearful and It hurt just looking at him.

When we sent Stephen on the ground I saw Leah looking at him with a sparkle in her eye and when he looked up I knew at that moment we didn't have to worry about him telling anyone because Leah ha imprinted on him and that was a good thing.

"He Jake Leah imprinted on Stephen, looks like we wont have to worry about him tattling now" I said and I heard Jake let out a breath of relief and I could tell that the whole back knew to. Sam the dismissed everyone and told Leah to tell Stephen about us. That's when he came to talk to me and Jake.

"What the hell happened"  
he asked and that's when I explained how he was all over me and actually started to hurt me and Jake saved me. He was still angry but he understood where we were coming from and he left us to go s ee how things were with Leah and Stephen and that when we both smelt what seemed to be Bleach and rotten milk……"Vampire" we both said in unison as we transformed into a wolf.

-____________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

sorry i know it short ill try better next time

Review Plzzzz


	7. Truth and talents

I own nothing it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

Bella P.O.V

Jake and I were searching the lands following the discussing scent Jake told me that we should go back and grab the others so we ran in our wolf form until we arrived at Sam's house.

"Sam, there are leaches on the land" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, me you and Bella will go in human form and the rest of the pack will transform" Sam said and I was about to protest but he held up his hand to stop me.

"The reason I want you and Jake with me is because Bella you might know who they are and Jake you have the best control" he said and we both nodded our head as we walked off with the others.

As we followed the trail it started to get stronger and I realized that we were in the meadow that Edward had taken me to. And the thought of him made the hole that disappeared show right back up again. Jake rapped a loving arm around me and it started to disappear that's when it burst open at the sight of the Cullens in front of me.

"Bella, what are you doing with these monsters, Werewolf's are dangerous" Edward yelled and it took all I had not to rip his head off right then and there.

"There dangerous, Edward what about the night you came to my house and tried to clean me dry" I said with tears running down my face I could see the shock in his families face.

"You didn't tell them Edward, well maybe I will" I said and I began to speak.

"I was sleeping when I heard someone knocking on the door and I thought it was Jake, but it was Edward" I said "He told me he loved me and missed me and then he forced him self on me I begged him to stop but he didn't I tried to run but he said "Bella, Im sorry but you smell delicious and im thirsty" that's when Jake came and saved me, so if you think you have the right to tell me who's dangerous why don't you look at the monster in front of you"

I said and there was a look of heart break on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Im not the same breakable Bella you left Edward, im your worst nightmare" I said and he looked confused it figures he wouldn't figure it out.

"Why are you here" I asked with annoyance in my voice. I went over and raped my arms around Jake.

"Alice couldn't see your future anymore and we figured something bad was going to happen and we thing it has something to do with these Dogs."

"Don't insult my family" I said between clenched teeth.

"Bella there no more family them you and I there a whole other species" he said and that was my cue I stepped you to Edward and whispered into his ear "Im not the same Bella you once loved, im wore worst nightmare" I said before I stepped back letting anger toward Edward roll through me.

Edward and his family were shocked and then I formed back sliding on my clothes behind the bush.

"You're a. a….a"

"Werewolf" I said with a proud smile on my face

That's when Alice came and hugged me but surprisingly she didn't smell.

"Uh, Bella how did you do that" she asked

"Do what" I asked confused

"How did you show me what you've seen and stuff" she asked and I was stunted I had a power.

"I don't know" I said and when I touched her again I thought or running and that's when Carlisle and Esme came up beside her.

"Bella when you touch me thing of something and ill see if I cant see it" he said and I nodded my head as I touched his arm I thought of the night Edward attacked me and Jake saved my life and Carlisle pulled me into his tight embrace.

"Im so sorry" he said and I just gave him a look that said it was all okay and when I looked to the pack they looked just as shocked as I did.

"Just stay off our land and there wont be any problems, and stay away from me you have put me and everyone else through enough pain and im not good at controlling my self so if I were you I would steer clear" I said as I transformed into my wolf form and ran back to the only safe place I knew, first beach with Jake close behind.

See the button…Click the button..Plzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so im having major writers block so I started a new story and I believe it a good one so this story is on hold…

Usually when I make a new story I come up with ideas for the ones already made so check out…

In The End

My latest story and tell me what you think

And i know i hate AN's to but this one is important so you all needed to read please dont hate me and continue reading

MidnightMoon


End file.
